


性与柏拉图 大结局

by xiaozhiMT



Category: 45 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhiMT/pseuds/xiaozhiMT
Kudos: 7





	性与柏拉图 大结局

“黄嘉新！你干什么！”

下身硬挺的物什突然被湿润温暖所包裹，管栎顾不得什么拍摄，一把扯下眼罩，明亮的光刺得他晃了眼，可模糊中他看到那熟悉的身影，在他身上坐的笔直。随着那身影一点点的下降，下身也被温热的甬道慢慢吞没。明明是被占有，但似乎嘉羿的小口竟占着主动权，深浅摩擦，暧昧情欲，全由他自己决定。

“啊……”

整整的含下了，嘉羿发出一声满足的叹息，这与开拓自己时完全不同，此刻他甚至不知道这快感究竟是来自生理还是心理。

两个人都是第一次。管栎颤抖的享受着，身下过于紧致的包裹压的他喘不过气，他试图推开嘉羿，双手无力的挥着，似是想逃离什么刑罚。

“嘉羿……你起开……”

嘉羿的后穴有些自然的收缩，一下一下的刺激都扎在管栎的心尖，初体验的快感让他昏了头，却又一次次将他拴在欲望的悬崖旁，来回拉扯，快感越强，痛感越强，像是一个残忍的声音在他耳旁怒斥着：你不配。

嘉羿抚着他的脸庞，身下开始主动的上下运动。第一次，又只是草草扩张，没有多舒服，甚至有点疼。但嘉羿此刻理性得骇人，他故意不好好给自己扩张，就是想让火辣辣的灼烧感麻痹自己，让自己以为，替管栎分担了一些痛苦。但嘉羿失策了，他高估了自己，那若隐若现的痛分明是在提醒他：终于感受到了吗，你的管栎，他疼了二十多年。

管栎感受到嘉羿动的越来越快，耳旁传来一声声从未听过的甜腻呻吟，每一声都敲进了他的心窝。他看着嘉羿，那张平日里总是嘻嘻哈哈的帅气面庞，此刻却显得享受而痛苦，淫荡而虔诚，他眉头微蹙，试图咬紧下唇，却藏不住溢出的呻吟，汗水从额头滴下，留下一道浅浅的痕迹。

“小新……嘉羿……”

管栎下身的欲望正完完全全充当着一个享受者，在嘉羿的动作中愈发肿大，散布的每一处神经都震动着发送情欲信号冲向大脑，嘉羿紧致的后穴主动服务着，让管栎在欲望中逐渐迷失。但不知从哪里泛上了些酸意，管栎的声音竟哽咽了，视线变得模糊，几滴晶莹的泪水从眼角滑落，慢吞吞的移动，弄得脸颊微痒，心也痒。

嘉羿忽然慢下来了。他不再上上下下的运动，而是一点一点的往下坐，明明他才是被上的那一个，却如对待一件珍品般小心翼翼，温柔到像是怕把管栎弄疼了。直到将那滚烫的巨物吃到了底，嘉羿才停了下来。肿胀的龟头恰好压上了最敏感的那一点，嘉羿忽然浑身一抖，后穴骤然夹紧，仰起脖子发出了颤抖的呻吟，性感的喉结随之上下动作。

稍事缓了缓灭顶的快感，嘉羿轻轻俯下身，后穴中的性器顺着动作退出了一小节。他闷哼一声，不太在意，轻轻吻去管栎脸颊上的泪水，然后是额头，眉心，眼睛……他一边亲吻，一边不停唤着“管栎，管栎……”，两片柔嫩的唇瓣随之在管栎皮肤上摩擦，所过之处如蜻蜓点水，温柔，却泛起阵阵涟漪。

嘉羿试图翻过身，让管栎处于主动。但管栎不愿，没有配合他。

嘉羿抬起脸，凝视着管栎的眼睛。那眼神温柔得能沁出水来，似乎是在说：“别怕，别怕……”

他吻上了管栎的唇。

两人的唇静静贴合着，风月奢靡都与他们无关，那是静谧而神圣的仪式。

不知过了多久，嘉羿颤抖着开口：

“管栎，你感受到了吗……”

“是我啊，我是嘉羿。”

唇瓣厮磨，像是丢下了一把烈火，瞬间引爆了早已埋好的火雷。

理智断弦只是一瞬间的事，二十余年的压抑，终于在这一刻爆发。眼前的这个人，不是别人，而是世界上唯一的嘉羿。隐忍了二十多年的惶惶不安，被负罪感折磨到残破的心，终于在这一刻土崩瓦解。什么自卑，什么赎罪，去他妈的！管栎将嘉羿翻身压下，如饥似渴的在他的唇上啃噬，一路向下，所过之处留下深红色的痕迹，最终一口含住他的乳首，像是渴求什么甘泉般用力吮吸。下身也开始飞快的顶弄，没有技巧，只是野人般原始的释放着欲望。管栎抢过主动权，每一下都顶到嘉羿体内的最深处，双手紧紧掐着他的腰，耻骨撞击，两颗睾丸一次次冲撞在嘉羿的臀瓣上，肉体“啪啪”的拍打声充斥着整个房间，像是要将他撞进自己的身体才肯罢休。

嘉羿努力配合着他，挺起胸膛，将娇嫩的小软肉送到他的嘴里，双腿岔到最大，毫无保留的将自己的隐秘之处尽数暴露，方便管栎进入的更深。后穴是第一次受到如此对待，不要命的绞紧着，起初的疼痛和酸胀感不知在何时消失，他享受着疯狂的填满感，口中颤抖的呻吟不止。这一刻他才敢确定：我终于接受了，你终于放下了。

长时间的顶弄让嘉羿穴眼内愈发湿润，穴口处甚至打出了白沫，淫靡的液体飞溅而出，两人的喘息竟盖不过后穴的水声。管栎伸手抚上嘉羿的性器，本就巨大的物体，此刻涨得又紫又红，粗到管栎几乎握不住。柱身上早已沾了些不知是淫液还是润滑剂的液体，即使管栎已用力握紧，却还是因太滑而不得力，快速的撸动本应将欲望送上高潮，此刻却变得似故意挑逗般绵软无力。管栎转而去抠弄他顶端的小孔，措不及防惹的快感得嘉羿叹声连连。

欲望终于要到达顶峰。管栎感到自己和嘉羿的性器开始发胀，酸麻的快感冲上头顶，一股不知名的力量推着他全力冲刺。

“射在里面……”

白浊喷涌而出，两个人一起到达了欲望的巅峰。最私密的体液在嘉羿甬道内纠缠在一起，管栎从他体内撤出，液体一股脑从后穴涌了出来，嘉羿闷哼一声，后穴不自觉的收紧，身体跟着扭了扭。

管栎脱了力，在嘉羿身侧躺下。

“嘉羿。”

嘉羿将他搂进怀里，轻拍着他的背，在他额头落下虔诚一吻。

“我在，我在……”

人们常用白色和黄色的菊花来祭奠。

不，我偏要用鲜红的玫瑰，那是燃烧的烈火，是生生不息，是最热烈的寂静，是狂欢中的沉默。

一壶烈酒，人们叹它辛辣，鲜知个中甘甜。

但对那些不曾回头的人，身后是鲜花，还是荒漠，是大海，还是沼泽，谁在乎呢？

我们的相遇，或许是命中注定，又或许是逆天改命。

这一次，真的没有什么，能将我们分开了。

看啊，我们沉沦在欲望里，却享受着，柏拉图式的爱情。


End file.
